


The Interview

by wintersoldat



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldat/pseuds/wintersoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always hoped that working as an interviewer would help you get to know celebrities, but you never imagined you'd ever get to know a celebrity quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real try at smut, so enjoy! Hopefully it isn't a complete train wreck.

A small smile ghosted your lips as you began your trek home after leaving the office. It had been an exceptional day, considering you had been able to interview the one and only Sebastian Stan. He had been as charming as you'd imagined, but also a bit... mischievous. Your mind began to wander to the way his mouth had curved up into a lopsided smirk after he had made an exceptionally sly innuendo when suddenly a hand touched your shoulder. 

You stiffened, your hand automatically holding your purse closer at the contact. Your eyes went wide but your shoulders relaxed when you recognized the man behind you. "Sebastian?"

The familiar smirk was on his mouth as he brought his finger up to ghost over your lips, silencing you. "Shh, I'd prefer not to be recognized tonight."

You nodded a bit in understanding. "I understand." You could feel his finger while you talked and you tried not to let it distract you. 

"I was hoping you'd accompany me back to my hotel room." His lips curled as he let out a beautiful laugh at your expression, his hand dropping to hold you by the elbow. "What? You think I flirt with everyone who interviews me?"

"I... Sort of." You said dumbly, a more intelligent reply not coming to mind. 

"Nah, you're special." There was still a beautiful smile on his face as he tilted his head, waiting for you to answer his question. Right, he had invited you to his hotel. 

You cleared your throat, forcing an air of confidence. "I suppose I can go back with you. Nobody should have to walk the city alone."

Sebastian's grin didn't falter when his fingers intertwined with yours as he began to lead you to his hotel. You made small talk as he led you, his hand sliding from yours to the small of your back. By the time you were at his hotel, he was telling you about growing up in Romania, the move to Austria, what it was like to start over again in New York. 

He didn't stop speaking as he entered the hotel, obviously expecting that you would follow him. You decided at the last moment that you didn't really want to stop talking to him... you weren't exactly ready to say goodbye to him. 

You let him pull you through the hotel lobby and to the elevator, getting lost in the sound of his voice. You were so lost, in fact, that you almost didn't notice his hands slipping lower to hold your hips as he pressed you against the back of the elevator. 

"You gonna stay?" His voice broke through the haze in your brain. 

You snapped out of it then, looking up at him through your lashes with a playful grin spreading across your cheeks. "Do you want me to?" 

"Yes." He was so close you could feel his breath against your cheek. 

"Prove it to me." You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth, biting gently on it as you wondered if you were being too forward.

"Oh, I will." His lips pressed against your ear as he spoke. "But not here." He pulled away as the elevator doors slid open. You were immediately grateful for the separation as another couple walked into the elevator. 

His hand took yours and he pulled you to his side, taking you out of the elevator and down the hall. He slid his key out of his pocket, keeping his other hand on you as he opened the door to his hotel room. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman." You said softly, stepping inside with him right behind you. You allowed your gaze to wander the hotel room, trying not to let your surprise show on your face. It was giant and definitely not meant for one person. 

Before you could continue your thoughts, Sebastian had you pressed against the door, his eyes staring intently down at you. 

A small gasp escaped you at the suddenness of the movement. You allowed your arms to snake around his neck, but a small frown was clouding his face. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His brow furrowed and it was all you could do not to lean up and kiss it. 

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you did." A smirk of your own tugged at your lips as a low growl escaped Sebastian's mouth. 

When his lips met yours, it was softer than you expected, almost chaste. His lips were warm and full, but even with your forward comments he still wasn't pressuring you. Instead, you took the next step. 

You sucked his bottom lip into your mouth, tightening your arms to pull him closer against you. He chuckled softly, his bottom lip slipping free. "Slow down, what if I want to enjoy the moment?"

"I think you'll make sure you enjoy the moment no matter what." You murmured against his mouth. "But I'll try to make sure you're enjoying yourself, too."

He smirked and brought his lips down on yours again, this time with an obvious eagerness that was lacking before. He opened your mouth with his own, sliding his tongue against yours and god, how could a guy taste so good?

Your tongues danced delicately while his hands busied themselves with your blouse, pulling it untucked from your skirt. His mouth pulled off of yours and your lips fell into a pout at the sudden loss of him, but his lips were soon in other places, kissing the skin he revealed with each button he flicked open on your shirt. 

"Sebastian," You breathed out between your teeth, unable to stop yourself. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured, still pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against your stomach.

"I don't want you to." You could feel your knees becoming weak as he pinched the last button open. Your shirt hung open and he smirked up at you. 

If anyone had told you this morning that you would have Sebastian Stan on his knees in front of you, pulling at the waistband of your skirt, you would have called them crazy. But now, you can only call the situation crazy because they would be right. 

As Sebastian began to tug your skirt down, you became very aware of how little you were wearing in comparison to him. When the skirt fell to a pool around your feet, you began pushing at the shoulders of his bomber jacket. He looked up at you, making eye contact as he allowed it to slide off. He only broke the eye contact when he had to as you rucked his shirt up and over his head. 

You pulled your hands away from him, instead busying yourself with getting your heels off. His eyes raked over you, drinking you in and you couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious. Were you going to be good enough?

As if in answer, Sebastian decided he couldn't keep his hands off of you any longer. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him, his face suddenly pressed to your stomach. He bit gently at the skin there before catching your underwear between his teeth and tugging them down. His free hand was immediately there to slide them fully off your legs and he bent his head, kissing your thigh. 

You had barely comprehended what he had just done before he had a finger ghosting over you, barely sliding over your entrance. You couldn't hold back your moan as he slid his finger up farther between your legs. Your legs shook and you reached to find purchase on the wall, anything to hold onto for support. His finger moved slickly within you, slow and torturous, and you had to bite your tongue to remind yourself that the hallway was only a thin door away. By the time he had added a second of his long fingers, you were gasping for breath.

"Seb, please, bedroom." You managed to whisper. 

"You sure?" He asked, a wide grin on his face as he began to pull his fingers out. You whimpered slightly but nodded, knowing you wanted more than just his fingers inside you. Once he had pulled his fingers out, he licked them clean and your mouth dropped open at the appreciative noise he made in the back of his throat. Did he like how you tasted?

His mouth curled up at the expression on your face and then he was standing again. "Wait." Your voice was shaky but he still stopped, cocking an eyebrow. "Take off your shoes." His eyes lit up at the order and he did as he was told, toeing off his shoes and socks. You pressed your finger against the button of his jeans. "We need to be even."

He nodded his understanding and pulled you against him. You could feel the hard pressure of his erection pressing against your stomach and smirked at the knowledge that you were the cause of it. You stood up on your toes, teasingly touching your lips to his as your fingers worked his jeans off his thighs and let them slide to the ground. 

Your breath left your lungs in a rush as he pulled you up into his arms, holding you tightly as he carried you towards the bedroom. Your kisses turned eager and hungry, open mouthed and with your teeth clacking against his. You could taste yourself on his lips and fuck, you didn't know how much more you could take without him inside you. 

He dropped you down on the bed, piercing eyes watching you while you bounced lightly. You scrambled to the edge of the bed, quickly stripping him down so that you could stroke his length. 

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat, half a moan and half a growl. You could feel his eyes on you as you knelt down, only pausing to look up at him. "May I?" You asked, your lips only a moment away from wrapping around his cock. 

"Of course." His voice was still very controlled and you began to wonder if it was possible to unravel his calm. 

You found that the answer was yes as soon as you pressed your tongue against his head and took him into your mouth, stretching your lips around him. "Fuck," He hissed, his hands falling to tug at your hair. 

You moaned at the sound of his voice, forcing yourself to take him deeper into your throat. "Stop," He was saying moments later, his voice slightly strangled. "I want to... Please, let me fuck you."

You grinned as much as you could, humming around him as you pulled off of him. "I've been hoping you would."

Sebastian leaned over, grabbing a condom out of the bedside table and you couldn't decide if you were surprised or not. "You're that prepared, huh?"

"You never know how your luck will go." He answered easily, tearing the condom open and rolling it on. 

"But you were prepared to be lucky?" You cocked an eyebrow up, crawling backwards to lean against the headboard. You crossed your legs in front of you, closing yourself off to him. 

He narrowed his eyes slightly but still had a slight smile on his face. He crawled onto the bed and laid beside you, his hand gripping your hip to pull you towards him. You allowed it. "I was hoping." He tilted his head slightly. "Are you annoyed with me now?"

You rolled your lip into your mouth before shaking your head. "No."

He rested his lips against your shoulder, murmuring against your skin, "Good." He kissed gently across your skin, nudging one of your bra straps off your shoulder. His hand shifted from your hip to the clasp of your bra, sliding it open. You moved away from him for a moment to toss it away. When you looked back at him, he was grinning wider than before. "You're so beautiful."

"You're one to talk." You allowed your eyes to trail over him - his beautifully structured face with those sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, his wide shoulders, defined muscles, the biceps, the thighs, god, he was more beautiful than the pictures made him seem. It almost seemed like he couldn't truly exist. Maybe he was just a figment of your imagination. 

His lips were curved up again, his tongue peaking out of his gorgeous mouth to lick them, and then he pressed you onto your back, rolling to hover over you. Then those lips were on yours before trailing down to your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. He sucked gently, still teasing you. Soft moans escaped your mouth, but they quickly grew louder when he captured one of your nipples between his teeth and the other between his fingers. You gasped, your hand automatically going down to touch yourself, your legs separating. He pulled back, grasping your wrist in his hand. "No."

Your eyes widened but you didn't fight against him. He moved you carefully, pinning your hands above your head. "Let me."

And then he was lining up and you could barely hear anything over the pounding of your own heart. You both let out shaky breaths as he slipped inside. 

It started out slow, languid, almost lazy. He wound your legs around his hips, changing his angle but never releasing your wrists. All you wanted was to touch him, and he knew that. 

You pushed your wrists against his hands until he let you slip them away. You wrapped your hands up and around him, scratching down his back as you pulled him even farther into you. 

He took you by surprise then, rolling so you were above him. "You want control, baby?" His voice was breathy but still strong, confident. "Take it."

Your smirk turned wide and you rolled your hips, forcing him to release a low moan. You leaned over him, it was your turn to control him. You took his wrists, pinning them above his head as you pressed your lips against his in a hot, eager kiss. Your tongue danced harshly with his as you slid up and down his length. You could feel his breath hitch and then he was thrusting up into you. You gasped and let go of his wrists. 

His rhythm grew faster but he did not yet spin you around again. He knotted his fingers in your hair, drawing you closer and continuing the kiss, growing frantic in his thrusts. The kisses smothered the moans and screams you were both releasing, thankfully helping to hide the sound from any other hotel guests. 

You gasped against his lips, feeling the heat in your core spread. "Fuck, Seb, I'm gonna come." 

He groaned, rolling you over again and thrusting savagely into you before nodding. "Come for me, baby."

He pulled his length almost completely out before pushing all the way in and hitting you in just the right way to help you find your release. You clenched around him, toes curling as your orgasm rocked through you. You moaned his name and then you could feel him coming too, stuttering to a stop inside you and groaning, his head falling to rest in the crook of your neck. 

You both panted for a few moments before he slowly pulled out, pressing a soft kiss against your neck. He slid the condom off and tossed it into the waist basket by the night table. "That was..." Your voice trailed off and you looked over at him. 

"Definitely my favorite interview so far." He smirked, licking his lips and pulling you into his side. 

You nodded against his shoulder. "I agree." You murmured, before letting your exhaustion take over, falling asleep curled up in Sebastian's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you have any suggestions about how to make the smut better, hope you're excited to see where Seb will take you next time around. ;)


End file.
